


【GGAD】SALIENCE<10>

by Senera_lofter_ajiu1802



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Prison Sex, Rebirth
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 03:31:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16846279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senera_lofter_ajiu1802/pseuds/Senera_lofter_ajiu1802
Summary: * G重生至16岁  HE甜文   有部分走原著* 如有私设，每篇会提前说明* 剧情有问题可以私聊* 盖勒特为了找到死亡圣器，曾经袭击过很多非德国的纯血或者傲罗。“It is bot our abilities that show what we truly are, it is our choices.”决定我们成为什么样的人，不是我们的能力，而是我们的选择。——《哈利波特与密室》





	【GGAD】SALIENCE

“让我们像水沟里的老鼠躲藏的法/律，迫使我们压抑本性的法/律，让我们活在恐惧的阴影下的法/律，唯恐我们被发现。”在默默然逃跑后，盖勒特非常生气，美国魔法部为数不多的迅速行动，都用在这件事上。

 

“我问你们所有人，这法/律保护的是谁？我们？还是他们？”盖勒特指着上方失望的摇了摇头准备离开，“我拒绝遵守这个法/律。”

 

当盖勒特被魔法部提前布好的结界挡住后，笑了笑自己给自己找了个麻烦，但刚刚好那一瞬间他看到了未来的一段画面，想了想没办法为了得到默默然只能被纽特抓住了。

 

真是阿不思的好学生，不仅想迷惑阿不思，还要抓住他，得到默默然后一定要悄悄把这个人扔到远处去，让他追着动物跑起来吧，省的总打扰他们谈恋爱。

 

“Will we die, just a little？”盖勒特对着站在角落里低头的纽特说，又冲纽特笑了笑，真是难为纽特完全不知道自己做错了什么，除了帮助魔法部抓住黑巫师格林德沃。

 

阿不思完全不知道自己关照的学生已经被盖勒特写在小本本上了，倒是盖勒特进监/狱的事情让他有点惊讶，这是翻车了？

 

阿不思其实知道这个消息的时候松了口气，盖勒特大概是可以消停一段时间了，但也只是一段时间而已，盖勒特真的会轻易被抓住吗？当然不会，他有所预谋才是真正的目的，纽特也被搅进这趟浑水里，阿不思想盖勒特应该会看在纽特是他喜欢的学生之一，对纽特关照一点吧。(醒醒阿不思！盖勒特只觉得纽特是影响你两谈情说爱，还坑了他的傻儿子啊！)

 

盖勒特在监/狱里无所事事，当然圣徒不会因为盖勒特暂时在监/狱里而乱成一团，他们顺便清理的墙头草和叛徒，让整个圣徒团体更加坚固。

 

不论是什么样的社/会群体，青年永远都是最容易接受新思想的积极分子，但同时也是最容易被煽动的。他们太过于莽撞，经常意气用事，不够沉稳，可这些都不影响他们想让这个社/会变得更加美好更加包容。

 

刚刚好盖勒特是一个优秀的领导者，他目光长远，雷厉风行，手段也足够强硬，他的人格魅力和无论何时何地都能娓娓而谈的口才，当然还有他足够强大的实力，无疑让看守他的青年巫师们折服。

 

美国魔法部不得不多次换人来看守，最后干脆让盖勒特无法说话只能老老实实的坐着。盖勒特早就做好了铺垫，一段时间的不能说话更让他觉得需要早一点推翻法/律，这种不允许普通巫师质疑的东西没有资格成为束缚。

 

————————————

 

阿不思在学校里左思右想还是决定去看看在监/狱里的盖勒特，不论盖勒特如何设计好后面的事情，可是他终究要在监/狱里做做样子，总不能将里面布置成喜欢的样子，每天一堆人送上法式大餐之类的。

 

在盖勒特的心腹知道阿不思想看看他们的王的时候，一个个都八卦之心蠢蠢欲动，急急忙忙的安排好，还打算附赠了很多小礼物给阿不思。

 

阿不思在监/狱门口拿着圣徒送他的小礼物的时候哭笑不得，他只是想来看看他一直当做小孩子宠的小恋人(其实一直是盖勒特宠你啊！）在监/狱里过得怎么样而已。

 

“阿尔，你来了。”盖勒特没打算将自己身上的无声无息这个咒语解除，这种时候最适合装可怜了，就算是阿不思知道他是故意的也愿意配合他。

 

盖勒特用阿不思带来的纸笔写下这句话，而阿不思如他所料的没有搭理他，“小孩子做错事就要被惩罚，这是育儿的方法之一，你作为黑魔王应该知道的吧。”阿不思环顾四周，冰冷的水泥墙，一张床和简陋的卫生设施，阿不思有点心疼，但又恶狠狠地想反正这些都是盖勒特自己给自己找的事。

 

盖勒特的头发早就因为没有特殊发胶而耷拉下来，变得柔软并且在阿不思看来有点像年轻的时候了。阿不思上前熟练的捋了捋盖勒特的头发，就像是原来盖勒特在撒娇的时候搂着他的腰非让他摸摸脑袋的样子。

 

盖勒特盯着阿不思的裤子的眼神变得越来越柔软，他享受了一会阿不思顺毛的行为，才握住阿不思的手腕，把他的手贴在自己脸上蹭了蹭。

 

盖勒特一边蹭一边抬头用口型作出“Al.”的样子，阿不思觉得自己真的拿这个人没办法了，只能坐在盖勒特的腿上亲亲他的小可怜盖勒特。(男人都是大猪蹄子！你别信盖勒特啊！)

 

盖勒特计谋得逞，享受着这个阿不思主动的吻。他用飞来咒和漂浮咒操纵着纸笔，不得不说无声咒的好处就体现在这里了，哪怕双手被缚也能达到目的。

 

“阿尔能不能脱掉大衣，我想看阿尔漂亮的臀部曲线。”盖勒特这样写到。  
“盖勒特格林德沃，你都被关起来了还想这想这些东西？”阿不思说着还是脱掉了大衣，他穿着盖勒特最喜欢的那一身马甲衬衫和西装裤。

 

盖勒特在阿不思脱掉大衣的时候，将屁/股下面的椅子变成更为舒适宽大的单人沙发，但他没有将手上的手/铐解开，阿不思觉得自己在盖勒特眼里已经脱/光/了衣服。

 

他破罐子破摔的把大衣随手扔在地上，准备脱掉鞋袜，盖勒特急忙将床单变成地毯衬在沙发下，他可没想到阿不思会这样来诱惑他。

 

“你有什么目的吗？你什么都别想从我这里得到，就算你如此的性感诱人。”盖勒特在纸上这么写着，眼神却贪婪的停留在阿不思身上。

 

阿不思笑了笑，“我想知道的，你一会就会告诉我的。”他赤脚踩在白色的地毯上，解开领结和衬衫最上面的两颗扣子，走到盖勒特面前。

 

坐在盖勒特的腿上，单手手臂支撑在盖勒特耳侧，嘴唇凑近盖勒特的耳朵，“你现在想告诉我一点什么东西吗？”“我觉得你是不是有媚娃的血统，你隐藏的这么深，一定没有人品尝过人间至盛的快乐吧。”羊皮纸上只有这样一段话。

 

“一会可千万不要求饶。我不会放过你的。”阿不思咬住嘴边的耳垂，又轻柔的用舌头舔了几下。盖勒特被这样的挑拨直接对着阿不思竖起了旗帜，没有什么比美人在怀主动挑逗自己更让他兴奋的了。

 

阿不思坐在盖勒特的腿上慢条斯理的脱掉马甲扔到一边，又将衬衣下摆抽出来，还解开了自己的皮带，“喜欢吗？”盖勒特紧紧盯着阿不思脖颈处裸/露的皮肤，用实际行动做了回答。

 

他凑近那块皮肤，用唇舌和牙齿反复的品尝，阿不思后仰着脖颈双手搭在盖勒特的肩膀上，任由他到处留下痕迹。

 

盖勒特用牙齿直接拽掉剩下的几颗扣子，又用力咬住阿不思胸前的只比头发头发颜色浅一点的乳头，阿不思吃痛向后躲差点从盖勒特的腿上掉下去，盖勒特这才将自己的手释放开，搂住了阿不思。

 

“你弄痛我了。”阿不思用力拽了拽盖勒特的头发，盖勒特含住被咬痛的地方，轻轻吮吸着用行动表达自己的歉意。

 

“你现在有什么想说的了吗？黑魔王。”阿不思其实有点喜欢巫师们对盖勒特的这个称呼，从他嘴里说出来像是调情，虽然现在的场合下不论说什么都是在撩拨。

 

盖勒特抱起阿不思，让阿不思坐在沙发上，解开他的裤子隔着内裤，安抚了几下顶端液体已经濡湿内裤的性器。盖勒特只想把这个胆大包天勾引自己的巫师，操弄得说不出话只能委委屈屈的哭泣。

 

阿不思已经很久没有释放过自己的欲/望了，他根本就经受不住盖勒特那几下揉弄，在盖勒特吻住他的时候，他很快就释放在盖勒特手下。“盖尔，我要走了，我不玩了。”阿不思已经腿软了，却强撑着想要推开盖勒特站起来。

 

“阿尔，你可不能这样直接跑掉，你舒服了，可我没有，阿尔舍得让我难受吗？”盖勒特对自己一个咒立停后，将阿不思轻轻推回到沙发上，从部下特地送来的东西里找出他想要的东西——润滑剂。

 

“阿尔，我手被铐住的好疼的，你能自己给自己扩张吗？”盖勒特总是能忍住欲望逗弄阿不思，“盖勒特，你…不做就滚开，我要走了。”阿不思抬起腿想要踹开盖勒特却被抓住了脚踝。

 

“四分五裂。”直接决定了阿不思身上的衣服全部碎成布条，盖勒特打开润滑剂的盖子，安抚的亲了亲阿不思，便在手指上挤了一些涂在阿不思的穴口处，阿不思感受着他的手指在穴口打转，刚想说什么的时候，盖勒特含住了他的性器。

 

阿不思难耐的抓住盖勒特的头发，想要推开又太舒服不能推开，他只能绷直了脚尖，一条腿搭在盖勒特的肩膀上，另一条腿被盖勒特按在沙发上不能动弹。

 

他整个私处都暴露在盖勒特的视线下，阿不思喘着气嘴里喊着盖勒特的名字。盖勒特已经将三指放进了阿不思的小穴里，前后的夹击阿不思觉得自己又要释放出来了。

 

“阿尔喜欢吗？”盖勒特在阿不思快要到达顶点的时候放开了那个可怜兮兮吐着白沫的小东西，“我可以开动了吗？”盖勒特永远不会给他的恋人回答的时间，他现在只想看到阿不思抽噎的哭出来的样子。

 

他抱起浑身红痕软的一塌糊涂的阿不思，让他搂着自己的脖子慢慢坐下去，阿不思在小穴被填满的那一瞬间射了出来，瘫软在盖勒特怀里只有力气喘着粗气。

 

“阿尔的屁股不仅看起来翘，摸起来的手感更棒了，再加上…你这里…含着你最喜欢的东西。”盖勒特一会用手揉捏几下，一会又轻重不一的拍几下，除了手上的动作他也只是亲亲阿不思的肩头。

 

“动，动几下…难受…盖…盖尔。”阿不思稍微缓过神有点力气，可是明明已经被填满的小穴却发出抗议，它需要里面的东西狠狠地研磨抽插撞击。

 

“阿尔，你明明说过想要什么东西，要自己，去想办法获得，不是吗？”说完盖勒特含住阿不思通红的耳垂，托住阿不思的屁股，等着身上的人自己动起来。

 

很快阿不思就臣服于欲望扭动几下腰，跪好后抓住盖勒特的手臂开始晃动屁股，慢慢起身，可是还没怎么起身，就被盖勒特握住性器一下子快感冲击他脆弱的神经，重重的坐下去，这下好了阿不思觉得自己真的动不了了。

 

“盖尔，求你了…求…你，动…操我。”阿不思的生理泪水从眼角划下，盖勒特突然觉得沙发太不舒服了，他直接拖着阿不思的屁股将地毯又变成靠枕放在阿不思和墙之间，轻轻咬住阿不思的喉结用力抽插起来。

 

阿不思被快感冲击的头晕目眩，这使他用平滑的指甲在盖勒特的肩膀上和后背留下好多道破皮的血痕，两个已经沉溺于欲望的人会在意这件事吗？当然不会。

 

到最后阿不思不知道自己什么时候昏过去的，他印象里只有后来他求饶的时候，断断续续的告诉盖勒特他得回去了，不要在操弄他了，他要被贯穿了之类的羞耻的话。

 

而盖勒特也在他耳边说了一次又一次的“这是最后一次，阿尔。”，阿不思醒来的时候发现这里是在他们德国的家，盖勒特还贴心的给他请了一个星期的假。

 

 

#满脑子开车的我快快乐乐。


End file.
